


Sugar

by RedRangerKei



Category: Chobits, Death Note
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Short One Shot, Tea Parties, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRangerKei/pseuds/RedRangerKei
Summary: It's nice that Chii's been making friends, but Hideki's not so sure he likes this one.Pre-Death Note, post-Chobits. Gen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So there was this fandom crossover request meme thing on LiveJournal. That was back in 2008, and I remain uncommonly fond of this story.  
> Pre-Death Note, post-Chobits, or else we're just tossing canon out the window and working with the characters out of context.

"Sugar?"

"Yes please."

It was nice, Hideki knew, that Chii was making friends, ones who were kind to her and would make sure she kept out of trouble when he wasn't around. Still, there was something about one of her new friends that made him uneasy, so when she asked him, eyes bright and smile so compelling, if they could have him over for tea, Hideki thought it would be a good chance to figure out just what it was about the young man that troubled him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Hideki asked and cleared his throat, although he already knew.

The young man watched Chii carefully as she dropped a sugar cube into his teacup before turning his wide, dark eyes on Hideki. "Ryuzaki," he replied, pronouncing each syllable carefully, no discernable expression registering on his face except perhaps a faint, detached sort of interest remaining from his observation of Chii.

"Ryuzaki, right." Maybe it was just his appearance that was unsettling, Hideki considered. Strangely lifeless eyes, wild hair, baggy clothing, poor posture – Ryuzaki was an odd sight, to put it kindly.

"Sugar?" Chii offered again, smiling brightly, clearly enjoying her role as gracious hostess.

"Yes please," Ryuzaki replied, holding his cup out again. The contents were already beginning to bear more than a passing resemblance to sludge.

"You don't have to humour her," Hideki blurted out, finding himself irrationally irritated. There was, he realized, something about the way Ryuzaki looked at Chii that he didn't like. When his dark eyes lit on Chii they held a little more interest than Hideki was comfortable with.

"Pardon me?" Ryuzaki stared owlishly, unblinking, at Hideki as he raised the teacup to his lips and took a small sip of its sugary contents. His lips twisted slightly though his eyes remained emotionless.

Chii leaned in, looking concerned. "Sugar?" she suggested.

Ryuzaki nodded, a small smile finally finding a place on his features as he held out his teacup again. "Yes please."

Hideki sighed and shook his head. "Never mind, I guess."

"Chii-chan is a wonderful hostess," Ryuzaki said suddenly, and Chii smiled modestly at the praise. "And very fascinating, don't you think, Hideki-kun?"

Hideki made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, wondering where this was all going.

"Very fascinating," Ryuzaki repeated. "Sweet and friendly and eager to learn, just like a real person. Very much like a real person."

Ah, so that was it. "If you want to talk tech," Hideki cut him off, "I'm not really the person to talk to."

"Oh? That's a shame."

When something in Ryuzaki's gaze hardened, turning his gaze into something almost predatory, Hideki added quickly, "But if you've got your heart set on it I have a friend who'd probably be able to answer any questions you have."

Ryuzaki finally turned to face Hideki again, tilting his head and offering what would have seemed like a genuine smile but for the lingering lifelessness of his eyes. "I think I would be very interested in meeting him."

Chii, who had been watching the exchange with an uncomprehending sort of fascination, took this opportunity to hold up the small bowl of sugar cubes again. "Sugar?" she offered.

Ryuzaki turned back to her and nodded politely. "Yes please."


End file.
